


It's Spencer Reid, from Highschool

by MirrorofErised



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/M, mention of alcholism, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorofErised/pseuds/MirrorofErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is reunited with someone from his past. Only she has been abducted by the unsub they are chasing.</p><p>Spencer Reid/Original Female Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Spencer Reid, from Highschool

“The presumed new victim disappeared this morning. She fits the profile. Lives on her own, no contact with family, from the same area as the other two women and she had a job in mental health.” Penelope Garcia said.

  
“She worked as a grief counsellor at first, but is now studying to be a negotiator. She followed a program with the FBI.” A picture appeared up on the screen. “Her name is Allison Carter. She’s thirty-two and...”

  
Spencer Reid wasn’t listening anymore, the name had triggered a memory. He knew someone by that name.

  
“What is it Reid?” Derek Morgan asked, having noticed the look on his face.

“I uhm... nothing. I am going to go check something.” He mumbled and wandered out of the conference room.

Off course Emily Prentiss wouldn’t leave it at that. She followed him. “What is it?” She asked as she stopped him down an empty hall. “Come on, it’s me.” She said as he remained silent.

Spencer sighed. “I know that woman. Or knew her.” He pushed his hands into his pockets. “We met when I was twelve and she was fourteen. She was the only person who was nice to me in almost the whole of the school.”

“You were friends.” Emily concluded.

Spencer nodded. “We went through some pretty rough times together. Some bitter bullying to start with.” He brushed a hand through his hair.

“How long has it been since you last saw her?”

“Nearly eleven years. Our contact faded after I graduated and then... we just lost touch.” He looked down at his hands.

“And you wished you hadn’t?” Emily asked softly.

Spencer looked up. “I think so.”

 

* * *

 

  
“His pattern is growing faster. The killer is likely to call the next paper within a few hours of now.” Aaron Hotchner said. “I want someone else to pick up the phone, one of us. To talk to him. Rossi?”

Spencer carefully raised his hand. “What is it Reid?” David Rossi asked.

“I think it should be me. I uhm… I went to high school with this girl.” He admitted. “We were..” He glanced at Emily, who nodded. “…friends.”

 

* * *

 

  
Allison was curled up on the floor of the room she was in. Clutching her knees to her chest. Her abductor stood over her and dialled a number with a disposable cell phone. When the phone was picked up he handed it to Allison.

She took it with shaking hands. ‘H-hello?’

Spencer’s hold on his pencil grew tighter. Her voice hadn’t changed much, but he could hear her fear in her voice. “Hello Allison.” He swallowed. “You might recognize my voice, but I need you to stay calm. Don’t let him know or sense that you know me.”

“O-okay.” She recognized something, but it was hard to place.

Hotch nodded at Reid. “It’s Spencer Reid. From high school.” Tears started to run down Allison’s cheeks at that. She remembered him all too well. Sweet, dorky, Spencer. “I work with the FBI now and I’m here to help you. You can trust me. Alli.”

The tears were audible now. “I-I know...” She managed to utter.

“Do as he says, okay? Can you do that?” He asked her softly.

“Yes.” She glanced at her captor who nodded his head at her. “I...I want to tell you something.” She forced herself to stay calm. “I want to explain myself.” Her captor wanted her to say what he had told her to say.

Spencer frowned at this. “Allison, can you tell me whether you’re injured?”

“I have hurt too much.” she swallowed. “I have been haunted by the shadows of my past. Only..in a different form.” She glanced at the man standing before her. “I can’t do this much longer... I want my mom to know... I fought hard. I did. I just can’t live this life any longer.” She forced at a sob. “I am scared..” The man ripped the phone from her hands and hung up.

 

Spencer sat back in his chair, looking shocked. He seemed to be processing everything.

“Another message from the victim, forced by the killer.” JJ said.

“Maybe there’s a pattern there with the mothers.” Morgan offered.

“No, no there isn’t.” Spencer mumbled and sat up. “Allison was brought up by her aunt. She never talked about her mother.” He mumbled. “But she’d cal me mom when I told her what she should do.’ He began scribbling some things down.

“What’s going on?” Penelope asked confused on the other side of Derek's phone line.

“She was trying to send me a message. She’s training to be a negotiater, right?” Spencer asked JJ. She nodded.

“Okay... Explain herself... haunted by shadows of the past in a different form...... mom....” He looked up at them as is he’d just had a brilliant insight, but the look on his face was grim. “Our unsub is forcing his victims to revisit their childhood fears and sins.”

They looked at him confused.

Spencer sighed before he started to explain. “Allison was depressed when she was about fifteen-sixteen. She refused to get professional help, but she allowed me to help her through it. She used to say she fighting hard and that she was scared.” He got up and walked over to the board with victims. “I bet our other two victims had things like this as well but were never recorded to be treated for it.” He glanced at one picture. “We found large a large percentage of alcohol in Ginny’s blood, but no bottles in her house. She wasn’t an alcoholic, she just used to be. And the unsub made her become one again.”

“What makes you think it was forced?”

“Haunted by shadows from my past, only in a different form. She used to be her own shadow, her own monster. This time it’s someone else.” He looked back at the team. “It had to be someone they trusted. We were looking at the wrong place when we thought it was someone from their work place. It’s not a colleague, but a patient.”

 

* * *

 

Spencer was forced to stay behind as the rest of the team went to arrest the unsub and save Allison. Hotch said Spencer was too involved. He was afraid he couldn’t control himself and might do something stupid.

He met up with them again in the hospital. The unsub had been shot, he died on the way to the hospital. But Allison was alive.

“She’s in there.” JJ said as she pointed out her room to Spencer.

He walked in a quick pace as he went into the room. There she sat, bandages on her arms and legs. Derek’s shirt around her shoulders. She looked up as she heard his footsteps. “Spencer…” she said softly. She still looked like the same girl from all those years ago, only older, a woman now.

She jumped up, Derek’s shirt falling to the floor as she ran into his arms. Crying tears of happiness and burying her head in his chest.

Spencer held her close to himself tightly, afraid to let go, and desperate to keep her safe.

 

* * *

 

  
_It was a few months later._

 

“Why is Reid pacing like that?” Derek Morgan asked as they watched their colleague at the other end of the room, by the glass doors.

JJ glanced up at him. “Allison got her first solo case as a negotiator today.” She explained. “He just stared at the board for the first few hours.” She pointed at a board that stood by Spencer’s desk. “He put the whole case up on there.”

Emily chipped in. “He tried to call her a few times but she began hanging up on him.”

“The pacing started when he got the news that shots had been fired at the location.” JJ sighed deeply.

“But what are the chances of her getting hurt?” Morgan frowned.

“Oh Reid had the answer to that.” Emily said. “About 36%, maybe a bit more with Allison’s stubbornness. And the chances of the exchange going bad and Allison being upset about it.... he said 87, but we found that a bit high.” She glanced at JJ.

“Guys, he stopped.” JJ said and stood up to get a better look at the situation.

Spencer had halted his pacing and was staring through the large glass doors. After a second Allison came in sight. She looked tired as she walked into the office space.

“Alli.” Spencer walked over to her quickly.

“Spence, hey.” She smiled and hugged him briefly. “I just have to bring something to Strauss.” She tried to move past him.

“Hey, wait. Are you alright? Let me check on you.” Spencer put his hand on her shoulder. “Are you hurt? Upset?”

“Spence…” She sighed and brushed off his hand. “I’m fine. I just had a long day. I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay?”

“You sound upset. What happened? Did you fail?” He blocked her path once more. “You know you can tell me…”

She groaned annoyed. “Reid, stop!”

Spencer’s face fell, he stepped back. His feelings had obviously been hurt. “I-I’m sorry.”

Allison pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry Spence, I shouldn’t have... I didn’t mean to..”

“No, no it’s okay.” Spencer said and walked off.

Allison sighed. Quickly Penelope appeared. ‘I’ll take the file to Strauss. Just go after him.” She took the file from her.

Allison whispered a ‘thank you’ before going after Spencer.

 

“Spencer!” She ran after him. “Spence, wait.” She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“You had to go to Strauss.” He mumbled not looking at her.

“I shouldn’t have called you Reid. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking and I snapped. It was a long day.” She sighed.

“I was just worried about you.” He said softly.

“I know. I know that.” She touched his arm lightly. “But I’m fine. I didn’t get hurt.” She sighed. “We only lost two hostages and the unsub.” She looked at his face. “Thank you for worrying, though.”

Within seconds Spencer looked up and hugged her. “I wanted to protect you. I wish I could have protected you.”

Allison held on to him tightly. “I know Spencer. I know.”

 

~

  
“Are they okay?” Emily asked Penelope after she came back from Strauss.

She shrugged. “I think so. They are very close, and... they’ll work it out.”

“Why did Reid walk off?” Morgan asked.

“She snapped and called him Reid.” Penelope said softly.

The girls let out a hiss. “Ouch.”

“Tough day?” JJ asked. Penelope nodded.

They glanced at the two talking.

“You know. Allison told me she gave Reid his first kiss.” Emily said after a moment.

“What? Really?” Penelope piped at this sudden information.

“Yeah. Apparently it was at this Halloween party their school organised. She had to convince him to come along, but he eventually did.” Emily smiled. “Reid went as doctor Frankenstein and Allison as Carrie from Stephen King.” They chuckled. “Allison said the girl Spencer liked danced with some other guy all night. And when Spencer finally got the courage to talk to her, she turned down his offer for a dance.”

Penelope let out a soft: “Awh..”

“He was sad and Allison couldn’t stand it. So she pulled him into some secluded corner and told him to close his eyes. And then she kissed him.” Emily was smirking by now and JJ looked as if she’d just heard she was getting a puppy.

“That is so sweet.” Penelope smiled.

“Uh, guys. Look there.” Morgan nodded at the two agents they had been talking about.

 

~

  
Spencer pulled back from the hug and looked down at her.

Allison smiled up. “You’re a really great guy, Spencer.” She brushed his hair back.

Spencer smiled shyly, before leaning down and kissing her lips softly, almost hesitantly. A moment she was shocked, but just as Spencer began to pull away… she kissed back. The hand that had slipped to the back of his neck pulling him closer.


End file.
